The Olympic Games
by MissBunburyHope
Summary: After a few years of Capitol children taking part in the Hunger Games, a new President comes into power, deciding to introduce something from the past- the Olympic Games. How will the children that were used to death games fare with this less brutal instalment? Slightly AU. For the upcoming London 2012 Olympic Games.
1. Chapter 1 The Flame Costume

_After a few years of Capitol children taking part in the Hunger Games, a new President comes into power, deciding to introduce something from the past- the Olympic Games. How will the children that were used to death games fare with this less brutal instalment?_

_Slightly AU. For the upcoming London 2012 Olympic Games._

* * *

**Author's Note: As this is slightly AU, I will give a quick explanation of the situation.**_  
_

**There were the Games. Peeta and Katniss won the 74th Games. The rebels won. There were a few years of Capitol children in the Hunger Games. A new president reintroduced the Olympic Games. All past characters (that I like) are now alive and (in some cases) are back from the dead. The competitors don't compete for a particular country.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**The Olympic Games**

**Chapter One- The Flame Costume**

(Katniss)

"Come on, girl on fire, you have to be the last torch bearer," pleads Peeta from beside me.

I glare at him and shake my head. "Just because the name that everyone calls me is to do with fire, doesn't mean that I get the torch. Why can't you do it?"

"Because you look so much better on fire," he replies, stroking my face.

I swat his hand away, muttering, "I knew I'd be on fire if I agreed."

"That's because you know me too well," says a voice behind me.

I smile at my stylist as I look up to see him join Haymitch and Effie at the edge of the room. "I'm not running with the torch so there's no point having designed the outfit," I point out.

"So I've heard," agrees Cinna, nodding his head. "It's a shame though."

"Why?" I question uncertainly.

"It would have been an honour to run with it," he answers, although I'm sure that wasn't his original thought.

"Yeah, whatever," I groan, turning away and lacing my fingers around Peeta's. "Peeta can run with it. He's much more deserving than me."

"I'm not, Katniss," he begins to argue.

"You are though," I disagree. "You risked your life for me in the Arenas both times. You acted the star crossed lover thing even when you knew I didn't return the feelings. You cared for me when I was scared and hurt. You went to the Capitol against your own will and got tortured. You warned District Thirteen of the dangers even though you knew the consequences. You came back and trusted me, falling in love again despite your thoughts about me. You deserve it."

He smiles and leans down to kiss my lips. "I guess I'll have to go and have a costume fitting now then," he jokes, causing me to laugh. He stands up with my hand still in his and asks, "Are you going to come with me?"

I nod slowly and stand up too, bargaining, "But I don't have to wear a costume."

"Sure," he agrees.

He puts an arm around as we follow Cinna out of the room and down the corridor. I look around at the walls where many posters of athletes are. I sigh and turn my head back to find Peeta watching me.

"Hey!" he protests as I punch his side gently. "What was that for?"

"You were staring at me," I reply, laughing.

"That's because you're beautiful and I want to stare at you." I go to punch him again but he drops his arm from my shoulder and steps back.

"That's not fair," I moan, trying to walk towards him but being prevented from reaching him because he's holding his arms out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Katniss," he says, moving his arms. He puts them both around my shoulders and hugs me. "Is that better?"

"Yep." I clench my hand into a fist but feel his soft hand grabbing it to stop me.

"Let's not do that, shall we?" he whispers into my ear.

"Yes, let's not kill the torch bearer, shall we?" adds Cinna. I look up to find him smiling at us. "Because if you do kill him, that means that you have to run with the torch."

My mouth hangs open at the argument until Peeta puts his hand under my chin to shut it.

"Maybe she should kill me then," he laughs. "We would've won then."

I resist the urge to punch him once more as I push his hands away and cross my arms over my chest, my back to them.

"Come on, sweetheart, we won't make you run with it," Peeta tries to reassure me. "Just come down to Cinna's room with me for the costume fitting."

"No staring at me?" I question, trying to hide my smile.

"As much as I can stand," he answers.

"Great." I turn back around and put my arm around Peeta, skipping down the corridor. He looks shocked at my sudden mood change and I laugh. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure," he mutters, confused.

The three of us finish walking down the corridor to Cinna's room in silence. Once there, Peeta is taken away to be measured and I sit on a worktop, my legs crossed in front of me.

I lean on my hand and stare out of the window until I hear Cinna ask, "Why won't you be the torch bearer?"

"Hmmm? What did you say?" I reply with although I know perfectly well what he said, turning my head to look at him.

"I asked," he sighs, "why won't you be the torch bearer?"

"Oh, well..." I groan, trying to think of a suitable answer. "I've had enough of being seen of TV as only entertainment. I didn't want a repeat of it." The real answer is that I don't want to be on fire again.

"You don't want to be on fire?" Cinna guesses.

I nod slowly, impressed at how often he knows just what I'm thinking. "Sorry Cinna but I hated it when they had fire in the Hunger Games. I'm hoping that the Olympic Games will not be the same."

"Don't worry," he smiles. "Without your consent, I wouldn't have done that for the relay."

"Thanks," I sigh. "Not that I'm going to do it anyway," I quickly add. "Though I'm sure that the flames will look pretty good on Peeta."

Cinna laughs and begins to pull back a curtain as he says, "Let's see, shall we?"

I hold my breath as I wait for Peeta to step out. When he does, he is only wearing an athlete's training suit in flaming colours. I smile and try not to laugh as I jump off the worktop and walk over to him. I put my hand on his chest, feeling a sudden warmth as I do so.

"What's so funny?" he asks, looking down at me.

"I thought you'd actually be on fire," I admit, my cheeks reddening.

"See? I'm not so you could run with it," he points out.

I shake my head and look away as I start to say, "I still don't want to-"

"Then run it with me," he interrupts, lifting my chin so I'm looking into his blue eyes. He stares intensely at me without blinking and I know he's not joking.

I pause and think. "Yes Peeta, I'll run it with you. But _only_ with you."

"Good," he whispers, pulling me against his chest. "Don't worry though, I promised that I'd never leave you again and I never plan to break that promise."


	2. Chapter 2 The Torch

**Author's Note: I'm putting this one up today because it's the Opening Ceremony today. I hope that it's as realistic as possible (I suppose I won't know for another two and a half hours) but, if it's not, let's just say it's because they wanted to change it. Sorry in advance if any of the characters are a bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way :) they made my day.**

**Anyway... Read and review!**

* * *

**The Olympic Games**

**Chapter Two- The Torch**

(Katniss)

I look out of the window at all the people who have already begun to line the streets, even though the sun has only just risen. They are being really supportive of the thing which is meant to only happen every four years. I suppose that it hasn't happened in such a long time so it makes sense.

I take one last glance outside and walk through to the shower.

For now, I'm on my own in our room at the hotel as Peeta had to go for a last minute training session for running with the torch. If I'm being honest, the thought of seeing Peeta running is already making me laugh.

I undress out of my night clothes and slip into the shower as the warm water begins to run. I wash myself, preparing myself without my prep team now for the busy day, before I grab a towel and wrap it around myself as I leave to go back into my room.

I walk over to the wardrobe and begin to look through it for the clothes I need for the beginning of today before I catch sight of someone. I spin around, suddenly conscious of how little of my body the towel hides.

"What's up, Finnick?" I ask, when I've finally recovered enough to speak.

Finnick laughs at me in an awkward situation as he leans against the wall, his muscular arms folded over his chest. "They need you down in the training room."

"Why?" I question quickly, looking worriedly towards him now.

"There's been a little accident," he answers, smiling as he watches my face drop.

"What's happened?" I say slowly, taking time to say each word.

"Come down to the training room and you'll find out," he replies, mocking the tone of my voice by speaking even slower.

I glare at him. "Go on then," I shoo. "I can't get ready to come down if you're standing there, watching me."

"There's no point getting ready," he argues. "Just throw on a t-shirt and some jeans."

"Either way, Finnick, I'm not getting dressed whilst you're in the room," I sigh.

"You may be standing in a towel for a long time then," he jokes.

I grab a pillow from beside me and throw it at his head.

He ducks and grins, muttering, "Okay, I'm going." When he reaches the door, he turns around and adds, "I'll wait for you outside so you don't get lost on the way down."

I poke my tongue out at his retreating back as he leaves then pick up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe as he suggested. I put them on quickly then run a brush through my hair. Then I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me, to find Finnick waiting outside.

"Took your time, mockingjay," he laughs as we begin to walk to the training room.

"I decided to take my time as _someone_ wouldn't tell me why I needed to hurry up," I answer. "Please, Finnick, just tell me."

He reaches the door to the room and starts to push it open. "You'll see now," he reasons.

I take a deep breath as I follow him in, gasping, "Peeta!" I run over to his side and take hold of his hand.

He attempts a smile as he tries to move around to look at me, flinching as he does so. "Hey, Katniss," he groans through gritted teeth.

"What happened, Peeta?" I ask as I stroke the back of his hand with my thumb.

"It's nothing really," he mutters.

"It obviously isn't _nothing_," I argue. "You're in a lot of pain."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I just came down here to practice running because I haven't really with my new leg."

I wait for him to carry on but, when he doesn't, I press on by saying, "And?"

"And there's a reason why I haven't run with my new leg," he finishes, laughing slightly. At my confused expression, he adds, "It collapsed under me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say. "I know you really wanted to run with the torch."

He nods. "I thought my leg would be fine but the Capitol must have planned for it to hinder me."

I sigh and kiss the top of his head before whispering by his ear, "We may have overthrown them and apparently settled our differences, but I still think they're evil."

He laughs and agrees, "So do I."

Suddenly, two large men that I recognise as trainers appear beside me. Peeta goes to move but I grab his shoulders and push him back.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I can't just sit around here all day," he starts to argue.

"But you can hardly move," I complain.

"The torch isn't going to run itself," he replies.

"I said that I'd run it with you," I interrupt, the words out of my mouth before I get the chance to stop them.

He smiles and quickly kisses my hand. "Good. I'm glad you didn't forget. But I still need to get out of this chair, whether or not you're running or hobbling with me."

I smile too and put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on then," I instruct, trying to pull him to his feet.

When seeing my struggles, Finnick appears on Peeta's other side, putting his other arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks," I murmur, flashing him a grateful smile.

"Anytime, mockingjay," he answers, beginning to walk out of the room.

Together, we manage to get Peeta out of the training room and back to our room on the top floor. We basically carry him into the remainder of the room before he sits on the bed.

"Sorry about that, Finnick," I say, watching Peeta closely.

"I've already said, Katniss, that I'll help you two out whenever you need it," he laughs.

"Well yeah but- thanks," I finish lamely.

He chuckles as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whisper after a few minutes, walking to Peeta as he lies on his side.

"Of course I am, sweet," he tries to reassure me. "I've been through much worse, don't worry."

I smile as I lay down to face him. "I know but I still don't like to see you in pain."

"Well as long as you're with me now, I know that I won't have to deal with heartbreak," he jokes.

"Hey!" I complain. I secretly love it when he says things like that even though I know that I have no decent response.

I go to move my arm to hit him playfully but he pins my arms down by my side and manoeuvres his leg around so he is sitting on my waist.

"Don't break me too because no one will be running with the torch then," I warn. Once again, I don't know why I'd say something like that because I don't want to remind people of my agreement.

He laughs and rolls off, careful of his leg. We look at each for a second before we lean towards each other and press our lips together. He pulls my face closer to his and I wrap my arms around my waist.

"Sorry about the interruption, kids, but you need to get ready for the relay now," the voice of Haymitch sneers.

We both suddenly move away from each other, blushing slightly but also giggling at the humiliation. We slip our hands into the other's and then sit up.

"Peeta's staying here to get ready because he can't move far and Katniss will be going down to Cinna's room," Haymitch continues to explain.

I nod then turn back to Peeta. "See you in a bit then, I guess."

"Yeah," he agrees. I go to stand up but he squeezes my hand before I've let go. "Katniss, you look really beautiful already today."

I smile and quickly kiss his lips before I let go of his hands, walking past Haymitch to begin my walk to Cinna's room.

As I nearly reach there, I hear Haymitch advising, "Save the affection for the cameras or at least in private when I don't have to interrupt, sweetheart."

I raise an eyebrow as I turn around. "These people aren't the same as the ones in the Capitol. They're not still lapping up the story of the star crossed lovers from District Twelve. I highly doubt they even know who the star crossed lovers are. And, anyway," I add as I turn back around when I reach the room, "we never said you had to interrupt us."

He doesn't have time for a comeback before I walk into Cinna's room. I quickly jump onto the worktop and cross my legs in front of me, just as I did yesterday.

After a few minutes when he's finished his work, Cinna looks up and says, "I was just adding something to your outfit."

I groan. "Please say it's not fire."

"No, it's not fire," he promises. "You'll see later on."

I smile. "What am I meant to be doing now exactly?"

"Your team will be preparing you for the relay," he replies as if it's an obvious fact.

"Oh." I run my hand through my hair. "I thought that I'd be allowed to be like all the other runners and just look like an average athlete."

"No. It's the first Olympic Games in a long time and you're the last runner. The President wanted it to end with a bang." At the sight of my face, he adds, "There aren't explosives either. We don't want to blow up our best chance of a medal."

"That's a relief," I admit, allowing a brief sigh of relief to pass through my lips.

"But we do need to start soon because your team need their time," he points out.

"Okay, Cinna. I'm following you," I mutter, jumping off the worktop and then walking behind him to meet my team for the first time in a while.

When my team have finished, I understand why Cinna said my outfit wouldn't be on fire. I look like I'm on fire already.

My dark hair has been twisted around my head to make a crown. It has then been sprayed with gold, red and orange so it looks like fire however the light catches it. My grey eyes have been decorated by a smoky silver-black eye shadow with black eyeliner for added effect. The top and the leggings I wear are once again fire coloured.

"It looks amazing Cinna," I compliment his hard work. "Is Peeta's similar?"

"That's where the problem is," sighs Haymitch from the doorframe. My head turns around because I didn't notice him enter the room. "The doctors checked him over and they said that he can't run with the torch-"

"He can walk with it then, I don't care," I interrupt, scrunching the sides of my shirt in my clenched fists.

"The doctors said he needs to rest-" he tries to continue.

"I'll support him over there," I argue, cutting him off once again. I can see his face getting angrier as I carry on speaking but I don't stop. "He promised he wouldn't leave me to do this on my own and my agreement was that I'd carry the torch _with _him."

"Sweetheart," he attempts to say calmly, "we don't have a choice over the matter."

"You do. You're just trying to get me to run it alone!" I shout. "Well I won't!" I push past everyone in the room and out of the door, annoyed at how they are forcing me to do things.

I begin to run up the stairs to my room before I hear Finnick call, "He's not in there."

I spin around. "What?" I snap.

"Peeta's not in your room," he explains. "He's down in the hospital. But he wanted me to tell you that he's looking forward to see you run with it."

I groan and slide onto the floor, head in my hands. "I stormed out of the room, refusing to do it without him though."

He sits down next to me and puts an arm around me. "I know, I heard."

I laugh, "I suppose I probably was pretty loud."

He nods. "Yeah. Will you run it for him though, please?"

"I don't want to," I reply, not looking up.

"Do you know who the only other person eligible to run with it is?" he questions. I shake my head so he leans towards my ear. "Gale Hawthorne."

My head snaps up and I quickly stand. "I don't know why you said not to do it, Finnick. This is the best opportunity ever-"

As he stands, he pushes a finger to my lips. "Whatever, Katniss. Just go and show them what you need to."

* * *

I hold the final golden torch in my hands as I watch the runner before me on the screen. When they come near enough for me to see them with my own eyes, I take a deep breath preparing myself.

When my torch is finally burning, I run into the Olympic stadium, the cheers deafening me. As I run along, I look around and smile. Okay, it's not as humiliating as I originally thought.

I climb to the top of the steps to where the flame will be put as I voice announces, "The Games will start as soon as the flame has grown."

As I reach the cauldron, my smile grows even bigger before I put the torch in, the flames soon large enough to engulf me. I look down, expecting for my clothes to catch alight too.

Then I feel familiar hands against my shoulders as a voice whispers to me with the whole audience listening, "Careful, girl on fire, we don't want it to become reality."

I laugh as I turn around to face Peeta, standing perfectly fine without any assistance. "I knew the act was as fake as your leg."

He smiles as he lifts my chin and begins to brush down my outfit, keeping my eyes trained on him. "We never did it properly last time. Let's hope that it's second time lucky."

He lets go of my chin and I look down to see that my outfit has turned completely white.

When I look back to him, he's down on one knee with a box in his hands, asking the question, "Miss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

In answer, I push my lips to his and he spins me around, his arms around my back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Olympic Games have now begun. And may the odds be _ever _in your favour."


	3. Chapter 3 The Opening Ceremony

**Author's Note: If you've reading my other story, I Volunteer, I will update that soon but I need to write the chapter first and I had this idea before so I wrote this instead. I will be updating this one whenever I get ideas for it. **

**If you're a bit unsure about who's alive now, I've provided a bit of a explanation in this chapter but, if you're still confused, let me know in a review or PM me.**

**Thanks for the review for the last one and I hope that people like this chapter too. So read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**The Olympic Games**

**Chapter Three- The Opening Ceremony**

(Katniss)

As I feel a warmth other than Peeta's arms around me, I open my eyes and look down at my outfit to see changed again. My top has grown longer into a white dress which gradually turns orange towards the bottom where it is covered in sown on flames; I see why Cinna didn't want me to wear running shoes now because they would have ruined the outfit. His outfits never fail to amaze me and I am left wondering how he made it work.

Then I look up and my grey eyes meet Peeta's amazing blue ones. I smile as I run my hand through his blonde hair and scan my eyes over his handsome face, which looks the happiest I have seen it in a long time. His strong body is dressed into a sunset orange suit with a dark red tie. How did I resist him when I was younger?

I quickly kiss his lips again as I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "Don't let me burn, Peeta."

"You're already dangerously hot already," he laughs at me, also looking over me and my outfit.

He runs his thumb over my lips before he picks me up and I put my legs around his waist so he can't drop me. He carries me down the steps and out of the view of all the crowds. He then puts me down but I keep my arms around him and my face buried in his chest.

He rubs my back for a few moments before he asks, "Do you want to wear the ring now?"

I look up and nod, smiling. I watch as he lifts the ring out of the box and slips it onto my finger. I look carefully at it and whisper, "It's beautiful."

The ring consists of a large green jewel in the centre which is surrounded by five smaller orange ones. I love green. He loves orange. He's loved me since he was five.

"Why did you propose again?" I finally question after a few minutes when I look back up to his face to him smiling down at me.

"The first time was fake," he answers. "We had no choice but to do it. And you didn't really want to marry me then but I hope you do now and you weren't just saying it to make me feel better-"

"Sssh," I cut him off as I push a finger to his lips, "of course I love you."

He looks relieved and sighs contentedly. "But, also, so much else has happened since then. There was the Quarter Quell. I went to the Capitol and got tortured. I was made to believe that you were evil and I hated you for everything. Despite my feelings, we both helped with the rebellion and won. They had the Capitol Hunger Games for some time but now we have the Olympic Games. But I'm still hurting you, Katniss. Don't try and hide it from me because I know it-"

I cut him off again when I push my lips to his and back him into a wall so he can't physically hurt me. I know that he's going to get a flashback soon and I'm going to try and be there to tell him it'll be okay. He puts his hands on my shoulders and grips them tightly as I know all the memories are hitting him hard.

After a few moments, he relaxes again and pulls me closer to him, muttering, "Thank you," before he kisses me once more.

"Public appearance, kids," mutters Haymitch from behind me.

I step away from Peeta and turn to face Haymitch before Peeta grabs my waist and pulls me back into his chest. I laugh at him and put my hands on his arms as he kisses the top of my head.

"What about public appearances?" asks Peeta, still pleased with me.

"I told Katniss earlier to save your affection for the crowds or at least for somewhere private," Haymitch explains.

"The crowds don't like the star crossed lovers," Peeta begins the same argument as my earlier one.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Haymitch agrees. "You obviously didn't hear them just now?"

"What happened?" Peeta presses as I stare at Haymitch.

"Well," he thinks, "they cheered when Peeta got down on one knee, they went mad when Katniss kissed him as her reply and they were all really disappointed when they both left. Hmmm, no, nothing that pointed to the crowds liking the star crossed lovers."

I sigh and run my hand along Peeta's arm. "I don't want this to be a repeat of the Capitol," I admit.

"I won't let it," Peeta tries to reassure me, no doubt thinking that he doesn't want to be tortured again.

"I'll be interested to see that plan when all the interviews begin, talking to you two about your wedding and kids," Haymitch reasons.

I groan as Peeta says, "They've never shown interest in us before."

"That's because they've never had reason to show interest," Haymitch tells us. "But they have treated you better than most. Just take the time since the announcement for these Games for example. You straight away got the best place in the best hotel. You've had archery training rooms and bakeries built especially for you. You've been in every meeting concerning this. You got the torch. They love the pair of you whether or not you believe it."

I close my eyes and rest my head back against Peeta's chest. He rests his chin on my forehead as he argues, "That doesn't mean that they love us, just maybe that they treat us well."

"If you wish to believe that then do but don't come running to me if it changes," Haymitch warns.

I hear him walk away before I open my eyes and look up to Peeta. "Do you think he's right?"

"I don't know, Katniss, but I'll keep you safe whatever happens so don't worry," he replies. "For now though, do you want to see some more of the ceremony?"

I nod before Peeta takes hold of my hand and we slowly make our way around to the area where many others that we know are seated to watch.

When we reach there, I whisper to Peeta, "Can we stay at the back so few people notice our presence?"

This time, Peeta nods silently as he sits down. I reposition myself onto his lap as he wraps his arms around me so I can lean against him.

For a few minutes, we manage to stay in silence until Finnick jokes, "I assume that the new couple are enjoying each other in private."

"Well actually, the last I saw of them was that they were enjoying each other quite openly," Haymitch answers.

They both laugh and I stare open-mouthed at them. I feel Peeta tense up and I spin around, clamping my hand over his mouth. He struggles for a moment until I see the panic in his eyes die down and feel him relax. I move my hand and he sighs.

I turn back to lean against his chest again before he calls, "Really, Finnick?"

I groan and cover my face with my hands as Finnick and Haymitch turn around to face me on Peeta's lap.

"Finally decided to join us, lovebirds?" laughs Finnick, leaning back in his chair.

I move my hands away and look towards him. "Don't feel too privileged though," I reply, "because I only came here to see the ceremony."

"Of course," he agrees. "Or was it just that you weren't allowed to be together alone?"

I glare at him but push Peeta down beneath me, not allowing him to try and fight. Finnick smirks and gradually turns back around to face forward.

Peeta leans toward my ear as he holds onto my hand. "Are you sure you want to be here still?"

"If you feel awkward, Peeta, we can go," I reassure him.

He nods slowly and we silently stand up, walking out of the area. He holds my hand tightly as we walk towards a box we both know will be free.

As he shuts the door behind us, he wraps his arms around my waist and apologises, "I'm sorry, Katniss. I just hate it when they laugh at us."

"Don't worry about it," I say, stroking the side of his face. "I'm just surprised that you sometimes feel awkward after we've all been through."

"Yeah," he sighs.

We sit down together and watch as the different honours for the ceremony perform. Dancing, singing and acting. It's so much better than I was expecting. My eyes stray back over to the huge flame in the back of the stadium.

"Everything's beautiful today, Katniss," whispers Peeta.

When I turn around to see him looking at me, I know he's saying it about me and not just the ceremony in front of us. I smile and he leans towards me because I know he wants to kiss me.

I don't stop him until a voice booms, "And the new couple, the star crossed lovers are giving us their own performance."

My eyes open wide as I see an image of the two of us next to each other projected onto a screen. My cheeks turn as red as the flames on my dress and I look to Peeta. He also looks shocked and confused, his eyes scared. He's debating whether or not to play the crowds like Haymitch said they wanted. He finally decides not to and slips his hand into mine, laughing because he knows that it's not what the crowds wanted.

A sigh of disappointment greets his decision but I smile in relief instead.

When the attention turns away from us, I quickly kiss his cheek. "I love you, Peeta."

He smiles at the comment. "And you know just what I think of you." A few minutes later he adds, "Are you ready for the parade?"

"There's a parade?" I groan.

"You didn't know?" he asks.

"No," I reply. "I thought it wasn't going to be like the Hunger Games."

"It's not. The parade is just to see the athletes," he begins.

"Just as the parade in the Capitol is to the tributes," I finish.

"No, that parade was merely for entertainment purposes," he corrects.

"Peeta, it seems as if our love is only for entertainment still," I complain.

"Yeah, but you don't love me only to buy support anymore, do you?" he questions.

In answer, I move his hand to the ring he gave me. He looks at it but I lift his chin and kiss his lips before we leave the view of everyone. He chuckles slightly as we walk down to where all the athletes are, our hands still clasped together.

When we enter the waiting room, I recognise most people from fleeting meets in the past. From Peeta's face, I know he recognises them too. After a pause when I study his face, I lead him back out of the room and press his back against a wall.

I drop his hand and hold onto the sides of his face, instructing him, "Breathe. Slow breaths." I watch him as his eyes nearly become black and he grips tightly onto my wrists. "It's okay, Peeta. What you're seeing isn't real. Just try and remember what you know actually happened."

"But- Katniss," he stammers, the grip on my wrists still tight.

"Sssh," I whisper, "it's alright, sweet. Nothing's going to happen to us." I rest my forehead against his and close my eyes. "I promise to look after you."

His grip loosens and I feel him move towards my shoulders. I don't open my eyes but I push his hands away and hold onto them, knowing he wants to kill me.

"Just relax," I hear myself pleading. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

The tension in his body lessens but I still don't move. This is bad and he needs time.

"You've left us again, girl on fire," laughs Finnick from the doorway as he watches me. "Trying to spend time together, are you?"

I curse his interruption. "Please go away. He doesn't need this now."

I know that Peeta's tensing up again so I put my hands on his cheeks and open my eyes to see him staring at Finnick.

"Finnick, leave," I beg, keeping my eyes on Peeta. I try to get him to face me but he refuses to move.

"You've hurt people, Finnick," Peeta begins to say. "You nearly killed Katniss. I know I often hate her but you tried to kill her for no reason."

"Peeta," I complain, the panic creeping into my voice.

I attempt to move in front of his line of sight so he can't see the man anymore but he pushes me away, muttering, "I won't let him hurt you again. Not when you're in the state you are in."

Finnick sniggers, "Yeah, you're in a right state."

"Leave her be, Finnick," Peeta growls. "She is like this because she's pregnant."

At this, I slam Peeta against the wall, my arm pinning him back. "I am not pregnant, Peeta Mellark!" I shout at him, despite the fact that I know it's not really him talking.

"You could be after the amount of time you spend together," laughs Haymitch, my outburst having attracted a crowd.

I ignore him as I drag Peeta down the corridor to where it's quiet. "Shut your eyes," I whisper gently, stroking his face. "Forget everything you're thinking of and just listen to me," I instruct.

He does as I say and I smile in relief as I watch his breath slow down when he begins to calm down and overlook his thoughts.

"All those people are there for the Olympic Games, the Games which have replaced the Hunger Games after we won the rebellion," I begin to explain. "Some bring back bad memories from the past because they did bad things. Some bring back bad memories because you've had false images planted in your head. There are many there who died in the rebellion or the Games because the President found a Capitol potion which could bring the dead back to life. Some hated this idea but others thought it sounded great. Many who objected were the ones who were dead. Tonight is the night when the first Olympic Games in many years will start and you're going to be standing through by side throughout the awful parade." I finish and wait in silence for him to finally come back to the normal boy that I thought I knew so well.

After what feels like forever, his eyes open to reveal the pure sky blue eyes that I have come to love. He nods. "Yes, Katniss. I remember now."

He puts his arms around me and I sigh in relief. "I'm so glad because, for a while, I thought I'd really lost you there."

He shakes his head. "Now then, are we going to that parade or not?"

"Yes we are," I agree, lifting my head from his shoulder.

We lock our hands together as we back to the waiting room for a final time and I can't help but pray that he doesn't forget it all again.

* * *

**Merely out of interest, did you guys watch the actual ceremony last night? I did and it was so much better than I expected it to be! ;)**


	4. Olympic Games Competitors

**Author's Note: This isn't an actual chapter but a list of the competitors that I can think of- please suggest any more if you can think of them. I'm really sorry for not updating it properly but I am focussing on my other story, I Volunteer for before I go on holiday. If I get an idea for this, I'll try and update it as so as possible. **

**Sorry but please suggest any ideas! Thanks1 :D**

* * *

**The Olympic Games**

**Competitors**

Gale Hawthorne- archery

Marvel- javelin

Cato- fencing

Clove- shooting

Johanna Mason- boxing

Finnick Odair- swimming

Annie Cresta- diving

Mags- swimming

Thresh- shot put

Rue- gymnastics

Primrose Everdeen- gymnastics

Peeta Mellark- weight lifting

Katniss Everdeen- archery


	5. Chapter 4 Four Years Time

**Sorry guys, I was really planning on planning what to do for this whilst I was away but I didn't have the chance and I haven't really had the chance since I've got back. Plus, the Olympics have also finished! **

**Now, my choices for this story are to either add a few more chapters when I have time to write them or give you a cliffhanger and finish it in four years time when the next Olympics are on. I'm personally for the second option so I'll give you the cliffhanger and you can always let me know what you want me to do. **

* * *

_**Imagine that they've each completed their competition and this is the end of the closing ceremony.**_

(Katniss)

I feel Peeta's strong hand wrap around my own as he pulls us away from everybody so we have some space of our own, even though there's not much because the stage is full of ever competitor of these Games, some with medals like our own around their necks, some without.

I smile up at him as he whispers, "At least it's over with now."

"It wasn't too bad," I begin. He raises his eyebrows and I laugh at the unconvinced expression. "Okay, it wasn't as bad as some of the things we've been through but I could have thought of better ways to celebrate the end of the Hunger Games."

"Bringing back some of the dead tributes is definitely one of those things they could have done without," he agrees.

I sigh. "It's obvious that they're not allowed to hurt us anymore," I reassure him, stroking the back of my hand across his cheek as he wraps his arms around my back.

"I wish that was true," he mutters.

"Why would it ever not be?" I ask, confused.

Before he has the chance to answer, every head on the stage turns to face where an enormous projection of the President appears on the crowd, his fake smile cutting through the celebrations of the night as his eyes bore into each of us.

I shiver and Peeta wraps himself around my body, thinking it's the outside weather that's doing this to me.

It's not.

"Tributes of the Olympic Games," the powerful man starts to say.

I hear the word of "Tributes?" being echoed around the stadium as the President pauses.

I feel the walls around us beginning to move towards us, literally. I am trapped because I'm being surrounded even further so I huddle against Peeta.

"I and the rest of the nation congratulate you all on taking part in these challenges," he continues. "I know this is not what you are used to because you are using your strengths and you're not killing so, to make you all feel at home, I have introduced my own challenge. You shall each be sent once again into the Arena. You will each be on your own; you will have no help from allies. Your weaknesses will be tested; your strengths won't be there. Only one will come out; I don't believe in star-crossed lovers."


End file.
